The Bodyguard
by Miminy
Summary: Renee Swans life has been threaten. Her fear is her daughter Isabella's will be too. She decides to hire her a bodyguard for 19 year-old Bella. This man is 28 year-old Edward Cullen, Ex-Marine. But will love get in the way? Full Summary inside...RatedM for future lemons xP
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is inspired by a Mexican soap opera that is currently on air on Univision in the US.(I Think) In Mexico it's on the 45th episode… I live in NY and I'm not sure if it has started yet since I don't have cablevision service =( It's been a week now because of Hurricane Sandy =( I've been watching it online.(When I could) Check out .com for the episodes or Google Amores Verdaderos if you're interested =) Couple of changes though…if you know this soap then you'll see =)

**Summary:**

Renee Swan is a 44 year-old woman who owns a successful modeling agency. Successful and wealthy. Her daughter Isabella is a 19 year-old girl with self-image issues. She wants to become a model but hates her body although being only 105 lbs and 5' 5".

Being wealthy has cause people very close to Renee to want to harm her daughter in order to get to her. After almost being kidnapped herself… she decides enough is enough and hires two bodyguards. One for herself and the other for her most prized possession, Isabella.

Bella's being 28 year-old Edward Cullen.

**Rated M** for Future Lemons, Language and violence.

**Characters:**

_Isabella Swan _(19) Protagonist

_Edward Cullen _(28) Protagonist, bodyguard to Isabella.

_Renee Swan _(44) Mother of Isabella. Owner of Swan modeling agency.

_Phil Dwyer _(45) Bodyguard to Renee

_Charles Swan _(46) Renee's husband, Bella's father

_Jasper Hale_ (35) Head of Swan Security

_Tanya Dwyer_ (18) Phil's Daughter

_Rosalie Cullen_ (26) Edwards Sister

_Alice Masic_ (25) Friend of Jasper

_Carlisle_(35) and Esme(34) Chef and Housekeeper

**The Bodyguard**

**Chapter 1**

_EPOV_

Aim… Bang, bang, bang. I do this all the time. I used to be in the Marine but after receiving and surviving a bullet through my chest…I was honorably discharged. Now I have to find a new job to make a living. My father, Edward Sr. has brought a lot of trouble on us with his gambling problems. But he's family and he needs me. My sister Rosalie, is married now to Royce King, that man is an asshole. Always accuses me of wanting to take his place as a father to my nephew, Jack. I wouldn't do that, it's his own fault my nephew talk highly of me and not him. He's always at the bar bartending and rarely gets to see him.

"Cullen!." Yells Phil, a fellow trainee.

"Hey Phil! What's up man."

"You still looking for a job?"

"Yeah man…You know of anything?"

"Yeah…I think it's perfect for you."

"Well.. was is it?"

"I'm working for Renee Swan…she owns a modeling agency and her life as well as her daughters has been threatened. She hired me as her bodyguard and she asked if I knew of anyone else who needed a job because she needs one for her daughter."

"Bodyguard… yeah man. I'm in."

"Great…lets go now."

"Alright just let me shower and change."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the parking lot."

As I walk towards the shower I starts to think… This is luck. Protecting a little girl. How hard can that be?

I suit, I mean, I have to make an impression. I head out to meet Phil and we're off to see the Renee.

As we arrive we get into this secluded road. It's a about 5 minutes long…then it appears…a mansion. No, bigger. Gated, a fountain, I see a white BMW parked in front of the house. "Yeah… I can see why they needed bodyguards. Anyone would try to threaten these people to get what they have," I say.

"And people already have," says Phil

"Doesn't surprise me… How's the pay? If you don't mind me asking."

"Man… If I'm getting paid $150,000 a year with just 5 previous jobs…I can't even imagine you. An ex-marine. Honorably discharged. You'll be worth so much more."

"I only served 10 years. Being injured in combat isn't that big of a deal…"

"Yeah… It just the fact that it was the only time you were ever severely injured…Over there…being there 10 years and surviving…My Son didn't make it through 2 years. Dead right away."

"He died fighting for his country. And saved his unit Phil. He died that death of an honorable man"

With that being said we get out of the car and we meet a man wearing dark shades, long crazy curly hair, he seems to be a bit shorter then me though.

"Edward this is Jasper Hale. Head of security."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hale," I say. This guy seems a bit off. I'm not sure I'm gonna like this much. Especially since he casted a look over me. The kind you just know that someone doesn't like you. _The feeling is mutual buddy._

"Cullen… Dwyer. Follow me. Mrs. Swan is waiting for you."

He takes up into the house. As we step inside the house is just as beautiful as the outside. This house seems to go on for acres.

He takes us to the right side of the mansion and opens a big black door… the only black door in the mansion… That I have seen so far.

"Mrs. Swan, Dwyer has arrived with the person being interviewed as Ms. Swan's bodyguard," says Hale.

"Yes. Hello. You must be Edward Cullen," says Mrs. Swan.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan… I've taken the liberty to bring my resume so you could look it over."

"Hmm… well lets give it to Hale so he can see if you're the chosen one for this job."

I hand my resume to Hale and he looks it over while Mrs. Swan speaks to me.

"So tell me Cullen, are you prepared to do whatever it takes to protect my little girl? She my most prizes possession. I won't have her living in danger."

"With my life Mrs. Swan."

Hale interrupts and says,

"Mrs. Swan… he seems to be an excellent candidate. Ex-Marine. Great with a gun. Has graduated top of his class as well as great aim. He seems perfect for this Mrs. Swan"

"My I ask why you left your position as a Marine Cullen," asked Mrs. Swan.

"I was honorably discharged Mrs. Swan, after reviving a bullet… they thought I had already given enough."

"Very impressive Mr. Cullen… It's already decided. You've got the job. You've already taken a bullet for your country. I hope you're brave enough to take one for my daughter Bella."

"Yes, Mrs. Swan."

"Well come with me to meet my daughter. Dwyer you may go. Come in tomorrow. Hale I'll take it from here… Oh almost forgot one thing Cullen."

Dwyer shakes my hand and leaves as does Hale.

"What's that ma'am?"

"It is required of you to live here… will that be a problem?"

"But…if you don't mind me asking…why doesn't Phil have to?"

"Oh he is. He'll be coming in about a week but if you can tomorrow.."

" I can ma'am"

"Lets go see my daughter and then I'll show you to your future room."

She leads me to a path that seems to lead to home gym… but beyond that…

"This is the home gym as you can see… Those big glass doors as you can see lead to the pool. You may use these facilities as you wish. Dwyer told me you still train."

"I do Ma'am"

"Right… Those giant silver doors on the other side of this gym are an…arena… for lack of a better word. A gym if you must but for gymnasts. Bella loves that sport so we've built her, her own gym to practice. She could be good. In the Olympics maybe. Too bad she's so lazy."

"Maybe she lacks motivation. She doesn't she how good she could be. She must still be young."

"At 19… being an Olympic Champion seems to be almost impossible. Especially in this sport."

19? Hmm… Guess I got to change those sleepovers into club nights. Even better. At least I'll have some fun scaring off drunk bastards.

"You'll see her right now…We must be quiet though. She hates being disturbed."

Mrs. Swan opens the silver doors and as soon as she does. I see mats everywhere. On one side I see uneven bars, balance beam, a floor, and a vault along with its own runway. How do I know this? I spent some time watching the 2012 summer Olympics. My sister had it on one night… was rooting for the "Fab Five" from what I know they won team gold.

I saw a small figure standing on top of the beam. She was wearing a leotard that showed off an exquisite figure. Thin muscular arms and thighs… Cullen stop checking out your boss… Because that's exactly what she is. Your boss.

**Author's Note:**

_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give you honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._

_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise. _


	2. Chapter 2

Eating Disorder

Disclaimer: I am not a gymnastics expert oh and… Stephenie Meyer owns characters xD

Chapter 2

BPOV

_Hands up, bend body backward, back handspring. Hold balance. 2 turns. Balance. Sheep jump, jump…bend body backward…one skill at a time. Maintain balance. Dismount… two steps, two handsprings, double Arabian, jump off, hold knees roll… Land. Hold position._

Claps break my concentration.

"Well done Bella. You've improved since three weeks ago in beam. You managed to get only one balance check. Keep working on it and you'll have none in no time," says Coach Chang.

"Thank you Coach," I say.

"Your mother was here a couple of seconds ago with a young man."

"Really? That's strange. Well good thing she didn't bother me or I would have had more balance checks."

"Well you did good today. I have to go now. It's my wife birthday and she'll kill me if I don't come home early enough. Tomorrow we'll work on vault," Chang says as he starts walking away and grabs his bags.

"Ok, tell her Happy Birthday from me!"

"Will do."

With that Coach leaves, leaving me alone in the gym. I walk over to the mirror and look at myself… Wow, this leotard makes me fat. You can see everything in this. Why do we have to wear leotards. But I am so hungry. I'll have Carlisle make me something big. Then I won't eat the rest of the day. I grab some long pants and slip them on and head to the kitchen.

"Carlisle…Carlisle!"

"Yes Ms. Bella, how can I help you," says Carlisle.

"Could you make me pasta please."

"Certainly Ms. Bella."

"Where is Esme."

"I'm right here little one…" says Esme coming in with dirty laundry

"Where is my mom?"

"In her office as always," She replies.

"Carlisle, bring my food into my room when it's ready."

"Yes, Ms. Bella."

I head off to my mothers office and knock.

"Come in."

I open the door and see my mother sitting at her desk. Glasses on and writing down.

"Hey mommy."

"Hi, my love. What are you up to?"

"Nothing… I just got out of gymnastics practice… Chang said you came in with a man. Did you need something? Who was that guy you brought with you. You know I don't like people around when I'm practicing."

"Sweetheart… you'll find out soon enough who that young man was."

I roll my eyes at her because she always tries to act mysterious.

"I don't see why you can't tell me now…"

"You must learn how to be patient. If you learn it… the things you want will come to you."

"Whatever mom… I'm going upstairs… When you decide not to be mysterious come look for me in my room," I say as I get up annoyingly towards my room.

Is it so hard for her to let me know why she would bring such a strange man into the place that is so sacred to me. She doesn't see me brining me friends into her art studio. She's always so twitchy when I go anywhere near there… Whatever.

I open my bedroom door and head towards the shower.

I start wondering who that young man could be. What was her doing there? Is here a new worker or something?

As I finish my shower I hear my bedroom door open.

"Bella… I brought up your lunch," says Esme

"You can leave it on the bed Esme. Thank you! Tell Carlisle as well."

"Yes Bella… Enjoy," she says as I hear the door close once again.

I get dressed and look at the food. It's so much… But it looks so good.

I stuff my face on the first bite. _Mmm… this is so good. _ My cell phone rings… Angela.

"_Hey Bitch, what are you up to."_

"Just eating. I just finished practice. I asked Carlisle to make pasta."

"_Pasta!? You risk yourself too much. I would gain like another two pounds if I touched that stuff."_

I instantly felt guilty…. _ I'll finish it now._

" Its just for today."

"_Ok Bella. Listen, your Dad asked me to call you cause we're going to model new bathing suits and wants to know if you'll do it. He's busy now which was why he asked me to call."_

"Yeah… Where is the shoot.?"

"_Your place… on Monday."_

"That's two days! I need to lose weight."

"_Well… I told you not to eat that much_."

"I'll figure it out."

"_Alright… I see you then. Bye!"_

"Bye."

By the end of the conversation… I finished my two people meal. I feel so guilty. I wish I had never eaten this. I call Esme and she comes to pick up the dishes. Once she leaves I heard towards the bathroom.

I look at the mirror and think… _ How do my friends stay so skinny?_

I face the toilet and kneel. I push my finger towards the back of my throat and let out all the contents in my stomach. I do this all the time. My job and sport require this of me. I have to stay fit. I get up and brush my teeth. _Two days. _I can do this. I put on my bathing suit and head towards the pool.

I open the door and I see a figure in the pool.

A man. He seemed to be pretty tall… I mean… From him swimming in there. What is he doing in my pool. I head towards the edge and wait for him to see me. As reached for a stop he lifts his head from the pool and I see crazy wet bronzed hair. The first thing he sees are my legs and then… Me.

"Who are you," I said angry.

"And what are you doing in my pool?"

I cross my hands around my chest and await his answer.

Authors Note:

Yeah… Bella has an eating disorder…Will she overcome it?

:_O Gasp! Has she met Edward? We'll see. Until next time._

_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give you honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._

_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise. _


	3. Chapter 3

Introductions  
Disclaimer: I am not a gymnastics expert oh and… Stephenie Meyer owns characters xD

EPOV

As I stand in front of my bed packing my clothes into suitcases to take into my new home, I think about how life is starting to change. I finally found a job that will be able to improve my life financially. I just hope my dad won't leave me broke. His gambling vice has almost left us broke.

Once I'm done packing I quickly write a note to my dad,

_Dad, _

_Found a job. Requires me to live with the boss. I'll talk to you later. I'm leaving now and only taking my clothes. You'll hear from me soon._

_Edward._

With that I call a cab and drive back to the Swans. Pretty soon, I'll be able to have my own car. Always wanted an Acura.

Once I arrive to the Swan mansion I'm greeted with the presence of Hale.

"Cullen is that all you're bringing with you," he asks.

"Yeah, it's all I need."

"Follow me I'll show you to your room."

I follow him and he leads me through the kitchen. I see what I assume is the chef since he's wearing those funny looking hats. As well as two women in uniform One is more older and the other … I'm gonna guess 30.

"Well, well, well...Hale who have you brought?" the "chef" asks.

"Cullen this is Carlisle the chef of this house... if you're ever hungry feel free to ask him for anything."

"Hello, I'm Miss. Swans new bodyguard."  
"Well... I'm the chef of this house. Like Hale said, feel free to ask me to prepare anything if you're ever hungry. I am here to please everyone with my food and... good luck with Miss. Bella, I'm afraid you'll need it," says Carlisle

"Umm... Thank you?" I reply.

"I'm Esme," the older looking one said. "I'm the housekeeper of this house. I'm in charge keeping everything in order for Mrs. Swan. She's a very busy woman and she has put her trust in me to keep this house running."

"Nice to meet you Esme."

"And I'm Jessica, I'm the maid of this house. I'm here to complete _any _of your... _services_."

Oh great, just what I needed, a women to throw herself at me.

"Thank you...Jessica."

"Enough of introductions... Cullen go through these doors through the kitchen and the room to the left in the hallway is your room. The middle will be Dwyer and mine is on the right," says Hale.

"Ok... Hey, Mrs. Swan said I could use the workout facilities... you think I could go now, to train," I ask.

"I suppose if Mrs. Swan said you could then go ahead. You and Dwyer will officially start in two days. Get familiar with the place these next two days in the meantime."

" Alright, I see you on Monday then."

With that I open the door to my room, a queen sized bed, dresser, night stands, and a closet. These people are pretty generous...and rich.

I leave my cases on the bed and just take out a pair of swimming shorts and head to the pool. Getting lost seems easy in this house but i'm sure I can remember where the pool was. Once I find it I go to the... locker rooms... and change. I stand at the edge and dive in. After swimming 12 laps I start to slow down a bit and come to a stop at the edge.

Imagine my surprise when I lift my view and see a pair of gorgeous long legs. I slowly lift my view and recognize her as... my 19 year-old boss.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my pool."

I get up and I try to calm down because I don't like her yelling.

" I'm..."

"You now what no... I don't care. Get out! Now!

"Excuse me.. I won't let you.."

"You won't let me what," she challenges. " This is my pool. I don't recall ever saying that you were welcomed. So leave."

I turn around and leave but only because I didn't want to stick around with a snobby little rich girl. Guess this job isn't gonna be as easy as I thought it was gonna be.

As I walk out I take the chance to go through the Garden doors at the pool. I storm out but not before seeing the maid, Jessica.

"Edward.. wants seems to be wrong? You seem upset."

"Nothing... I just met Ms. Swan. I guess Carlisle was right about her," I say as I stomp all the way towards the kitchen with Jessica tagging along with a tray of juice.

" Ohh.. What did she say? Well.. whatever she said, don't take it to heart. She's cold towards everyone. Its best to just let her be. She special."

"She's special alright... if she thinks that I'm gonna let myself be mistreated by her then she's got another thing coming her way."

"You told her about you being her bodyguard?"

" No... she wouldn't let me explain myself... I'm just never gonna use the pool again. I'll try to avoid her at all costs."

And with that I leave her in the kitchen and storm off to my room.

Who does this little girl think she is? But if she wants to play with fire... then I will too. I'll get her back once I start on Monday. I bet she has a boyfriend... lets see how she feels when I'm just... innocently doing my job and protect her from the outside danger.

I thought snobby rich girls only came in the movies but I guess I was wrong.

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the delay! I was studying! Lol. Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting again soon._  
_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._  
_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise._


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Who the fuck was this guy? And most importantly, who was he to use my pool? Whatever... I'm not gonna waste my time thinking about some guy that came out of nowhere. I need to have a talk with Esme on who she lets in this house. What ever time to burn off calories.

Once I'm done swimming I start heading back to once again take a shower. As I take the steps towards my room I see Esme.

"Esme," I say upset.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Would you care to explain as to why you let... a random man into this house?"

"Well..."

"But to let him walk around here as if this was his home?"

"Bella I..."

"Young lady you do not speak to Esme that way. Apologize," says my mother as she comes in.

"Renee...it's alright,"says Esme

"No, no she's right Esme. I'm sorry for speaking to you that way."

"There's no need for that Bella. I understand why you're are upset and you had every right to."

"Thank you for understanding. Go back to what you were doing."

As Esme leaves my mother says,

"What has you so upset that's got you raising your voice at Esme?"

"She let this guy whom I don't know roam around the house and I found him swimming in my pool."

"A man? Ohh...I think I know who that young man was..."

She paused as if she was debating whether or not to tell me who he was.

"Well...who was he?"

"Bella, sweetie...come let's sit," she says as she drags me downstairs to the living room.

Something tells me that whatever she's about to say... I'm not gonna like.

"Sweetie, you know how worried I've been about our security after what happened to me..."

"Yeah mom but... what are the odds that it's gonna happen again? I'm mean, whoever tried to take you wouldn't dare do it again. Not since you told the police and they're still looking into it."

"I know sweetie but I won't risk that. I won't risk you. You're worth too much for me to risk anything happening to you."  
"Mom, these men... they were after you. Worry about yourself if you want but I feel completely safe."

"And I'm glad. I don't ever want you feeling threatened. Which is why I've take the liberty to hire...bodyguards."

"Bodyguards... Whatever mom. I don't understand why you seem so worried to tell me. Was that who that man was? You're bodyguard?"

"Not exactly..."

"Is he gonna guard the house then?"

"No. He's your bodyguard."

Cue the jaw drop.

"I'm sorry what? Mom, I don't need a babysitter so you can just fire him now."

"Bella. No. He isn't your babysitter. He will be there wherever and whenever you go out to protect you."

"Mom, no! What are my friends going to say. Call him and fire him now!"

"Excuse me young lady but you have no right ordering me around. I am your mother and I deserve your respect. Your father and I did not raise you this way."

That's because you never did. You two are always working.

"Mom, how can you hire him when he's using facilities without permission."

"I gave him permission. He's an ex-marine and he needs to keep in shape. He's the best I could find."

"Whoop-di-do. Then he can go back and serve his country and leave me alone."

"He is going to be your bodyguard and that's final."

"Fine. You won't fire him? I'm going to to make his life hell when he's with me. I'll make him quit."

"Isabella, you let Edward be."

"Edward? Edward is going to wish he never got the job."

With that I leave my mom and stomp to my room and slam the door. How could she? I'm 19 year-old. I don't need a babysitter.

Edward, whoever you are. You better watch yourself. You're going to wish you never got this job.

The next day I wake up, shower and get dressed for church.

I head downstairs for a quick drink of water and I see my parents ready and sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

"Morning daddy," as I give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Morning Princess... sleep well?"

"Yes dad, morning mom."

"Morning sweetie"

"Jessica, get me a glass of water."

"Right away Miss Swan."

"Sweetie you need to eat something," says my mom.

"I'm not really hungry mom. I'll eat something later."

" At least eat an orange or something. Please. For me sweetie."

"Fine mom," I say as I grab the smallest fruit I can find, a plum.

"Are you excited for the shoot tomorrow, Princess," asks my dad.

"Yeah. I just wish you would've told me ahead of time. I need to lose weight dad."

"Lose weight? Princess there's isn't an ounce of fat in you left to lose weight from."

"You're just saying that because you have to. You're my dad and you have to tell me I'm beautiful to make me feel better."

"Well... did it," he asks smiling.

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you."

"Your father is right sweetie. You're perfect to us and the modelling world. There is nothing for you to worry about honey. Don't overdo it. You want to be thin, which you are, but I want you to be healthy."

"Ok mom. I get. But I'm just looking after my figure."

"Ok but like I said. Balance of both meals and exercise. Not just exercise."

"Alright. Are you guys done?"

"Yes, lets get going. I don't want to be late for church," says my mom.

After we get back from church I head to the kitchen to see if I can get any information of this guy Edward from the staff.

As I enter the kitchen I see Esme, Carlisle, Jessica and Hale all sitting down eating.

"Miss Bella! Would you like me to prepare you something," asks Carlisle.

"No Carlisle. I just wanted to ask you all something... My mother told me about Edward. My... _bodyguard_. I want to know what you guys know about him."

"Bella... that's something you need to ask your mother," says Esme.

"Well... I'm asking all of you."

"Miss. Swan, I can tell you that no is excellent for this position. Honorably discharged Marine. He was injured in combat and while unfortunately he wasn't able to re-enlist, we have picked him up and I believe he will be a great asset to the security team," says Hale

" He is also a gentleman Miss. Swan. Very kind," says Jessica.

Great, this new guy already has this bitch drooling for him.

"By the way you speak of him Jessica. I hope you will be able to keep things professional around here," I say putting her in her place.

"No need to worry Miss. Swan."

"That's all. Get back to eating."

"You sure you don't want me to prepare you something Miss. Swan," asks Carlisle.

"No Carlisle. I have a shoot tomorrow and I can't risk gaining weight."

"Bella, your mother asked us to make sure you ate something."

"Don't worry about me Esme."

I leave the kitchen and head upstairs to my room.

At night, as I sit on my vanity and take out my schedule.

_Monday_:  
_Photoshoot...9am Makeup/Hair...11:30 Dressing...12:00pm Shoot_

_Tuesday:_

_Gymnastics Practice...1pm_

_Wednesday:_

_Breakfast with friends...9:00am_

_Thurday-Friday...Fr_ee

I put my schedule away and look up into the mirror.

I feel as if I gained weight. I stand up and lift up my top to look at my stomach. Eww I see muffin tops... I can pull at my skin. If I was in good shape none of this would be happening.  
But I'm starving... I pull out a box of chocolates and start eating from them...Hmm... They're sooo good...Before I know it... the whole box is gone and instantly I'm filled with guilt.

Oh my god. Why did I just eat that. I need to get this poison out of my. I run to the bathroom and lock the door. As I kneel in front and relieve my stomach from all the poison I filled it with by forcing myself to vomit.

Once I'm done I brush my teeth... change into my pajamas and pray I didn't gain any weight for tomorrow.

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the delay!Lol. Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!_  
_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._  
_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon_. _Promise_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_EPOV_

_Beeeeppp!_

_What's that sound... Beeep!... It's so annoying... Beeep!_

_I open my eyes and realize it's my alarm clock telling me its to get to work..._Great.

7am I saw it read. I lay there for a few minutes still taking into my new surroundings. Its different. Kinda nice having a place all to myself... It's just a room but... Its decent sized. I wonder what my day is gonna be like today. I finally get to officially meet the _oh so kind_ Isabella Swan.

My first impression of her will always be stuck with me. Her bitchyness... I guess my sister was right about all women being bitches.

_Edward, all women are bitches. Some just don't let it out as often as others do... but even those women have their days... And when you n=meet the ones who can't help it... it's best to stay clear._

That's a statement I will always carry with me. Isabella seems to be one of those women who just can't help themselves.

7:10

I guess its time to shower and get this day over with... Once I'm all done and showered I get dressed... A suit. I hate the fact bodyguards have to be dressed formally. But I guess it does give off a vibe that person their with is to not be messed with. I style, somewhat, my unattainable hair leave the room... 7:45

I sit in the mini living room area for us bodyguards and not too later comes out Hale and Phil... Hale steps up and speaks

"Here these are for you two"

He takes out what looks to be a small headpiece and continues talking.

"This is so we can always communicate with each other. Anything happens let me know or anyone that could be around... Theres going to be a lot of people today since a photo shoot is occurring here. Models, makeup, hair, directors, photographers, dressers, other crew... the point, strangers. We don't know any of these people. Just cause the bosses do doesn't mean we should let our guard down. Ever. We must assume that the moment they step into these grounds, they're a threat and we must watch who we protect. "

Phil and I both nod and he continues

"Now I'm sure we know who we are protecting but just to make sure... I will be protecting Mr. Swan. Phil, you'll be protecting Mrs. Swan and Cullen... you protect the most important person to these people. Isabella Swan. Now enough of this. Every morning we'll be up and going at 6:30 every morning to check the grounds... Today was different cause we knew everyone would be up so late. We'll check the full grounds then wait outside the person your in charge of's room. Go."

We all go our separate ways and while there are already ground bodyguards... one can never be too safe.

Once I'm done checking the side of my house I head over to Isabella's room and wait outside.

8:30am is what my watch showed.

At least there was a chair outside by her bedroom.

15 minutes later I see about a dozen people walking towards this end of the hallways.

I assume it was the people that were supposed to help Isabella get ready for this shoot. I stand up and let them know who I am as well as checking every pocket and bag before allowing them in her room. Once I inspected the last person I entered the room and I heard a laughter. Isabella's laughter.

_That's a beautiful laugh... like angels singing... Wow. I must be going crazy. I stand by the corner of the room and look at her through the mirror facing her bed while she sits on a bench and looks towards the mirror._

I stand and look on, paying attention to see no harm comes to her when all the sudden she yells

"What are you doing in my room?"

It takes a moment for me to realize that she was talking to me while still facing the mirror since we made eye contact through it.

"Are you deaf? Why are you in my room? Get out! You're not welcomed in here. Get out! Now!"

"My orders are to remain close to you where ever you are"

"Well I'm telling you to leave!"

"Unless either your parents or Hale tell me to... I will remain by your side."

I could see I was infuriating her at this point. But I have to stand my ground. SHe's not the boss of me... We'll she is but... My first priority is to protect her. Even from herself.

She was getting her hair and make up done and I heard her asking the to leave for a moment... I thought it meant me as well so I started walking out behind everyone.

"Not you... Cullen... Shut the door."

I walk slowly and shut the door behind the last person.

"Miss. Swan?"

"Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"I wish people would just call me Bella."

"Bella?"

"I'm to tell you something one time. For your own good, I hope you take my advice... I want you to leave."

"You just asked me," she interrupts me...

"Permanently. I want you to leave permanently. Quit. I don't want you around so we can do this the easy way where you tell my mom you don't want the job and found a better one or we can do this the hard way... where I'll make you so miserable and make you want to quit. As a last resort... I will have you fired."

"... I'm not quitting," I said firmly. She seemed dumbfounded that I had went against her... Ahh... she was you to getting her way. But not with me.

"Fine. I have not problem with the hard way. Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you. Get everyone back in here."

At least say please. To think the wealthy were supposed to be well mannered.

We didn't say a word to each other after our "talk".

By the time it was 11:30am everyone left her room with the exception of myself, Bella, and the person who was giving her the wardrobe. I stood behind the shadows trying to ignore the skimmpy little bikinis her dresser was showing her.

"It's just me and Jasmin. I don't think she would try anything knowing your around so leave. Now. I want privacy."

I couldn't argue with her. It was just one other person in there. And she was about to get changed. Without saying anything I left the room and waited once again on the chair outside her bedroom... 10 minutes later I saw Jasmin leaving the room a bit agitated... Bella probably said something... But not even 5 minutes later Mrs. Swan came walking a bit fast here...

" Morning Edward."

"Morning Mrs. Swan is there a problem? You seem a bit agitated?"

"I-I... give me a moment..."

She opens the door of Bella's room and right there knock on her bathroom door...

"Bella, Sweety, Baby girl? Come out. Everyone is ready. We're just waiting for you."

"NO! I'm not going!"

"Baby... whats the matter why won't you come? You said you wanted to do this"

"I change my mind. Forget it. I'm out. I looks disgusting. Everyone is gonna laugh at me."

"Laugh at you? What are you saying? You're beautiful honey."

"Mom, stop trying to convince me because I'm not going so leave."

"Please Honey! I really need you. You were so excited when you said you wanted to do it."

"Well I don't want to anymore... Just leave me alone! I don't want anyone to bother me. So leave and take that stupid bodyguard with you!"

Mrs. Swan looks down and turns away to look towards me.

"Edward... sweety, You may do as you wish. Knowing Bella she's gonna be stuck in her room for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If she goes out I'll let you know."

"Alright Mrs. Swan."

I turn away and head to my room... Bella has serious problems. The way she talks to her mother... I guess people are right when they say love is blind. Mrs. Swan's love for her daughter allows her to take the attitude she receives from Bella. I lay in my bed and read for what seems for hours. Night falls and soon midnight arrives. Bella decided to stay in her room all day. She must have been upset. Tomorrow is a new day though. My last thought before falling asleep was Bella saying how difficult she was going to make my life... Fuck.

**Authors Note:**

**Bella is such a bitch isn't she? Letting her parents down... I wonder if Edward will learn how to calm her...  
Sorry for the delay!I finally got to borrow someones laptop. =) and slowly but surely I will be posting another chapter up soon. I know I've been absent for a long time but please don't leave me... it would make me very sad =( Thanks for the reviews and new followers :D  
Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon.  
P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! Sorry for this suuppppper long delay... explanation at the bottom until then

See you at the bottom =)  
Disclaimer*********** I know absolutely nothing about gymnastics... I consult videos from the olympics xD**********  
Song by Lana Del Rey  
"Radio"

Chapter 6  
BPOV

_"Not even they can stop me now... No heavy words can bring me down..."_

Focus. Right leg forward. Left leg behind. Take off.  
Round-off lift of the table... One twist. Land...Feet together, steady.  
Basic vault for training purposes.

"Shouldn't you wait till your coach arrives before you start any training?"

"Wow Cullen. I didn't know you were an expert in gymnastics? What other things do you know?"  
I said by casually walk towards him and play with his tie.

I shouldn't be doing this but I've decided on how I plan to get him fired. Messing around with the bosses daughter. I just need for him to fall for it.

"I don't," he said as he took my hand off him. "But I _do_ know that with this kind of extensive training... if there's no supervision then you risk a chance of injury."

He's trying to beat me...

"Why don't you go back to your room? I'm perfectly safe in my own house. I don't need you."

" You're wrong. As your bodyguard, my job is to not only protect you from outside danger but from yourself as well. Whether you like it or not."

"Enjoy this while you can Cullen. It's only a matter of time before you're out of here."

"I plan on being here for a really long time. I need this job and I won't walk away from it just because a little girl like you is bitching around... So if I were you...I'd start getting use to seeing my around everywhere you go," he grins smugly.

How dare he?! Talk to me that way. We'll see who has that last laugh. Before I could reply I hear the gym doors open.  
"Good afternoon! Bella, how are you?" asked Coach Chang as he came in.

"I'm doing good Coach. How was Mrs. Changs birthday?"

"Good... she sent you a batch of cookies that I've given to Esme. Now, may I ask who this young man is," said Chang as Cullen approached us.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Sir. Miss. Swan's bodyguard. As a precaution, I have to ask that I search your gym bag... for safety reasons."

What!

"I've known him for years there is no need for that."

"It's alright Bella. I understand. It's his job protecting you. Besides I've got nothing to hide"

"But Coach... It's practically an insult by making you do this."

"Enough Bella. Get ready for practice. Besides, its good that he's here... Don't think I don't know about you training without supervision. That's dangerous and you know it."

I see Cullen smiling smugly in his profile as he looks through Changs bag. Pissed off, I head to the runway and apply more chalk and into ready position.

"Alright Bella... Go when you're ready," said Chang.

_  
EPOV  
She takes a step back with her left foot and with the chalk covering her body, starts running towards a spring board and the apparatus.

"Round-off...Good. Get a good push off the table go as high as you can," Chang said to himself... probably not trying not to distract her.

Once she hits the vault I see her twisting before she lands and stumbles a bit.

"Good Job Bells," said Chang.

I start to dose off after... deciding to just watch as spectator. I'm not going to sit here and pretend to understand to know a sport that I don't even know the rules to. I stand there and admire Bella's abilities, flexibility, beauty... because even though her attitude might not be that great... I have to admit that she is quite the beauty.

*******Still EPOV*******  
It's been three months working with these people... Three months of having to resist Bella's flirtations. One month of knowing how terribly sick she was. I'd caught her one day when she was taking too long after she said she was running late. I knocked on her door but heard a noise and opened her bedroom door. That's when I heard it... someone was throwing up. I walked into the bathroom and saw Bella laying on the floor in front of the toilet forcing her finger down her throat. I quickly pulled the finger out of her mouth once she saw me and screamed at me to get out. I tried to get answers from her but she was histaricle. I walked out of her room and looked around her room while she hid in the bathroom. I saw candy wrappers hidden everywhere... not to mention the meal for 3 that was sitting on her bed.

After days of watching her... I suspected it was bulimia.

She would eat so much and then throw it back out... For those few days she opened up, somewhat, to me. She felt ugly. How was that possible? She was a beautiful woman. Within those few days, I started having feelings for her. I wanted to be her protector not just physically but emotionally as well. I kept these feeling to myself how could she fall in love with me? I could never give her the life she lives now... and even though she treats me like shit I truly believe she has feelings for me as well.

-  
BPOV

He knows. Edward knows. When he caught me I could see it all in his eyes. He was disgusted by me. All men were. He tried to make me feel better but I know it was because of his job. That's all I'll ever be to men. Money. I just wish one man would fall in love with me for me. Every guy I've been with always was with me because of my connections. I hate my life. I hate that I'm so ugly. No man could ever love me.  
Edward tried to make me feel better but all I wanted was for him to love me. There. I said it. But he just wants my money so he still has to go.

I know he'd never be attracted to me so the plan to seduce him has changed. I'm just gonna slip from him and get lost and call my mom telling her he ditched me.

"Lets go Cullen."

"Where are we going Miss?"

"To a club. My friends and I are having a get together."

"Alright. I'll bring the car to the door."

"I'll wait for you there." I walk out and tell Esme that I'm going out and Cullen and I drive off to the club.

I start to dance around while Cullen follows me around.

"You can have fun too Cullen... Go take a drink."

"No thanks I'm on the job... Where are your friends?"

"Ummm... Ohh. I see them over there."

I see Angela and all the other girls. We have a few drinks here and there and I decide it time to lose Edward...

"I'm going to the bathroom."

As I walk away I feel Edward behind me.

"I have to pee. It's a women's bathroom. I'll be fine."

Edward starts to open his mouth but I interrupt him.

"I'll be back in two minutes."

And I head to the bathroom. As I walk in I see in the stall next to me what seems to be man legs...

I get out of the stall and say, "Hey! This is the womens bathroom get out!" He doesn't come out and start pounding on the door

"Hello?"

Out of nowhere I feel arms wrap around my waist and before I could scream the other arm goes around my mouth and a strong smell infiltrates my nose... At the same times the stall door opens revealing a masked man.

"Hello Pretty. We're just gonna put you to sleep for a bit. Don't be scared."  
He laugh and I start to feel light headed and lose the feelings of my legs.

Authors Note:  
My computer is failing and I'm broke.. xD Sad. I know. I gotta wait till I get my hands on a computer.  
I'm considering starting to write on my ipod and email it to myself, edit, and upload somewhere xD.  
I'm Desperate... Thanks for stick w me guys =)  
Sorry for the delay!Lol. Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!  
Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon.  
P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

What's taking Bella so long? It's been 10 minutes since she went in the bathroom. She better not be trying to pull a stunt on me. This girl has to learn I'm not going anywhere. As I see a random girl walking to towards the bathroom I decide to put on a cover.

"Hey, my girlfriend has been in there for a while you mind checking up of her for me?"

"Sure who is she?"

"Her name is Bella. Short, brunette, brown eyes. She has a short black dress on. Red heels."

"Alright I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

She comes back after 3 minutes, probably uses the facilities herself.

"Is she okay in there?"

"Umm… there's no one in there."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yeah all the stalls are empty."

"Umm… ok thanks."

"No problem."

I can't believe it. After all this time I've spent trying to be her friend she still has her mind set on having me fired. But I'm going to find her and she's going to get it. I head to the entrance and ask the bouncers if they've seen her leave or walking around the area. They said no. So I dedicate 30 minutes looking for her in the club and asking people if they've seen her. No one has. That's impossible. Someone had to have seen her. It's then when I hear my cell ringing.

"Cullen."

"Edward, it's me Phil. We have a problem… Bella's been kidnapped."

Kidnapped?

"Phil how do you,"

"Mrs. Swan got a ransom call just now… They want 2 million dollars in exchange for Bella."

"… I'm on my way home"

How did I let her slip from me? At this moment I can lose my job but it doesn't matter. I won't leave till I get her back safely. Once I get to the house I see Hale, Phil, and Mr. and Mrs. Swan.

"Cullen… how could you let her slip away," yelled Hale.

I ignored him and talked directly to Charlie and Renee.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I swear to you I will do whatever it takes to get your daughter back to you safely."

"For your sake Cullen, I hope you keep that promise," said Charlie

"Charlie enough. This isn't the time for you blame this young man," said Renee with tears in her eyes.

"Please Edward, I beg you. Please bring me my daughter back."

"I promise Mrs. Swan."

I promise… I'm coming to get you Bella… If it's the last thing I do.

BPOV

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. It was pitch black and it reeked. Then I remembered. Someone grabbed me from behind. I hear two voices outside the doors that block's me from the outside world. Freedom.

"_Did you make the call?"_

"_Yeah. I told them I was going to call the back soon giving them the details later."_

"_How much?"  
_

"_2 million."_

"_Excellent"_

"_Lets wait a day or two first before we call again. To shake them up and make them think they shouldn't mess with us."_

"_You're right."_

So that's what this was for? Money. Always about money.

I hear the doorknob opening and suddenly I cringe by the sudden bright light. Two masked white men walk into the room.

"Well look here, the little princess has woken up." The taller one said.

"Hey there pretty girl… we just made a little call to your parents. Don't worry, if they care about they'll pay us real soon and you'll be outta here in no time," said the one that was shorter

"Maybe we should keep her a bit and have a little fun with her," said the taller one as he reached with one of his hands to try to caress my cheek and I see a dagger tattoo above his wrist. I flinch at him touching me. How disgusting.

"No man… No fun unless her parents don't follow the rules of our game."

"What a shame. I hope they break the rules. I'd like to have fun with you sweetheart."

"Don't touch me," I yell at them.

"Don't raise our voice at me," yelled tattoo man as he reached behind my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled.

He did it so hard I couldn't help but let a few tears escape me.

"Enough! Lets get out of here."

They turn around and leave me alone crying. From what it seems short, non-tattoo guy seems to be in charge. From their voices, I'd guess they're in the late 20's early 30's. Feeling my hands tied behind my back in a chair I try to loosen it. No use.

I wonder what my mom is doing now. Is she going to give them the money? How long are they going to keep me here? Are they going to call the police? Are they going to trick my parents by telling them that after they give them the money they'll set me free and then kill me instead? I start to feel tired again but I can't fall asleep. What if they come in and try to rape me? I'm so scared. I shouldn't have left Edward's side.

Edward. I wonder how he found out when I was kidnapped. Did he look for me? Probably. His job is at stake. I wish I didn't have any money. I would've settled for just a small house, a backyard, a job, a life where I could trust just one person. Maybe then Edward would look at me as someone he could love.

Right now, I just wish Edward was here. I wish he would've protected me. _You did this to yourself Bella. You wanted him to lose you so he could get fired._

Well… Edward, this is the time where your military past could come in handy. Please come and save me, I miss you.

*****Two days later*****

"Alright Princess… Ready? We're gonna call your parents. I'm sure they're shaken up by now."

Says tattoo guy coming towards me."

The phone starts ringing and I Hale's voice.

"_Hello?"_

"I want to speak to Renee Swan."

"_Who are you?"  
_

"I've got her daughter…and unless she wants to find her dead then I suggest you give her the phone."

"_I'm in charge here… How much do you want? I'll drop it off…"_

"I said put Renee Swan on," he yelled.

"_Hello," speaks my mom._

"Renee? So nice to hear from you. Listen carefully… You're going to go to the Olympic Forrest. There's a small little cabin hidden here… Deep in the forest but you'll never find it… So instead head to the river at the beginning of the forest and leave the money there. We'll come get it once we've seen you at 9pm tonight and then you can have your daughter back."

"_Please," I hear my mom crying," Please let me talk to her."_

"Fine. As a sign of good faith,"

He shoves the phone to my ear and I hiss when it makes contact on my bruised cheek… yeah I tried to get smart and it didn't end well.

"Mom?"

"_Baby, Bella? Sweety please tell me you're okay."_

"Mom…please come get me, I'm scared."

"_Don't worry honey. I will. In a little bit you'll be home."_

"Please be careful mom…"

"_I will sweety." _And with that tattoo guy shuts the phone.

"Aww… don't cry princess this will be all over soon," and they walk away leaving me in darkness.

_Home. _I hope Edward comes with my mom. It's too dangerous for her.

Please come save me Edward. Please.

_Authors Note:_

_I know nothing about Washington. Lol._

_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._

_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise. =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. But I do own an iPod Touch that's helping me with this story xD._

_EPOV_

_"Mom…please come get me, I'm scared."_

She was scared. She needed me. I should have followed her back at the club. They wanted Renee to drop off the money but it was too dangerous. We needed to know exactly where she was so we could rescue her without putting us in danger. We need advanced computers to triangulate where exactly she could be.

"Mrs. Swan… I know they said not to call the cops but I really think we should. I could send someone I can trust to tell the police about what's going on without having the kidnappers know," I said.

"Hale… what do you think? You've had experience with this," asked Renee.

"I don't think it would be smart Mrs. Swan… They might have someone on the inside. They seemed so sure that they would know if we told the police," said Hale. He is starting to get on my nerves but… I guess he has a good point.

"Excuse me… Phil can you come with me," I said

We walked towards the bedrooms.

"Let's go in my room. I don't want Hale hearing any of this."

"Why what are you thinking," asked Phil.

"I need to make a video chat," I said grabbing my laptop. "I think I have a way of knowing how to figure out where Bella could be… But first I need to make sure I could give it a try and not give the Swans false hope."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just… can you use my cell and text Ben Cheney on my contacts and text 'Urgent.' While I load my laptop"

"… Done. Who is this guy?"

"You'll see…" The laptop turns on and immediately Ben is on Face Time."

"_What is it Cullen?"_

"Ben… you still with the FBI? I need a favor… and only you have the resources to help me."

"_As long as it's not illegal…"_

"I need your help in finding a friend… She's lost."

"_Cullen… if she said no they it best to just accept…"_

"No! I'm serious she's lost and… she needs me to find her." I said, "Look… she… I'm her body guard and…"

"_Don't tell me… Rich, young… was she kidnapped and you can't tell the cops? I've seen a lot of these cases Edward… I'll help you_."

"What is it you need?"

"_Just a phone number."_

"I-I…" knowing that I didn't have the

"_It's private caller," he stated rather surely. "No… I'm asking for the number they call to. I'm assuming the girls house."_

"Oh! Can do. It's 603-564-5252. I'm going to the living room to just get the girls parent's permission… Come on Phil." I said and he followed.

"_Alright. I'm switching to black screen and altering my voice. Identity purposes. You know? I'll switch to the feed of the phone calls and map to triangulate the exact area she could be. Once they call.. which they will. Usually to remind someone to come alone… I'll be able to pin point where she is. You got to keep them talking for at least 2 minutes."_

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan… I think I have a way of finding Isabella."

"Oh what is it Edward," asked Renee

"I have a friend I'm connecting to and he can triangulate where she could be exactly without alerting authorities."

"Yes! Yes! Anything… Just please get her back to me," whimpered Renee.

"Cullen… they way you're doing this must be illegal… I can't let you do this. I'm and ex-police officer and you must have some pretty powerful friend to be able to this. A friend who is betraying his agency… Where do they work FBI? CIA? Local authorities?"

"_I am a powerful friend but I'm doing this because I know this is to save a life," said Ben in his altered voice._

"That's why I'm asking your permission Mr. and Mrs. Swan…"

"Cullen… I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in prison, as long as I know my daughter will be safe then I don't care how you do it. Just get her back," said Charlie.

Once he finished speaking the phone started ringing. We suspected it was _them_.

"_I'm getting private Cullen. Must be them… Keep them talking.. ready when you are," said Ben._

"Hello," said Renee picking up.

***Bold for the kidnappers***

"**Hi Renee… just calling to remind you to not call the cops…"**

"_Please… is my daughter okay?"  
_

"_**She is… she'll be better once you drop off the money and save her.."**_

"_Please.. let me talk to her."_

"**Now, now Renee… You can talk to her all you want…after you drop of the money tonight… 9pm. Alone. Just know that once this is all over you can go back to being the happy little family you all are."**

"_Please don't hurt her."_

"_**That's on you if its necessary or not. Until tonight… Good-bye Renee."**_

And he hung up. Throughout the conversation I was staring at my laptop watching the feed Ben was sending me and just a few seconds later…

"_You got it Cullen," asked Ben_

"I got it Ben. Thank you. I owe you."

"_No problem man… and I'll be collecting soon. It was nice to hear from you."_

"Thanks man. Bye." I got the coordinates to where the call was from… Where Bella is.

"Mrs. Swan I got the coordinates… It's 7pm now its best I get going."

"Wait Edward I want to go…. They want me not you."

"NO! I should go. I'm head of security," said Hale.

"Mrs. Swan… I made this mess… I will fix it. And Hale… you might have experience as a police officer but… I've been in areas that I knew nothing about and have found my way in and out… I have combat experience and have fought my way out of a situation that was just me and 5 men against me. I'm doing this. Me and Phil are going."

"Renee, Cullen is right… he has experience in this. Fought overseas…fought terrorists for Christ sakes! I don't see why he won't be able to handle this. Not to mention that Phil will be with him."

"Alright, alright. Just please go now Edward. Get my daughter home."

"I will Mrs. Swan. Let's go Phil."

Phil and I ran to our rooms and picked up a couple of bags and filled them with clothes…Our money.

"Come on Phil, we have to make a it stop."

We run to the car and stop buy at a beauty store.

"What are you gonna get pamper yourself before battle," asked Phil.

"Not me no… You."

"What why?"

"They want Mrs. Swan... Come on."

We ran inside the store and I picked a wig similar to Renee hair, sunglasses, and a scarf. The cahier gave us funny looks but we paid and got out.

"Here Phil put this on…" As he put the stuff on he got into the drivers seat and went over the plan.

"Alright… The cabin isn't that far into the forest. He wants to meet at the river and that's west of the cabin. You're gonna wait outside the forest while I search for the cabin if it reaches 8:45 and I still haven't come back then… You take it from there. If all goes well… you won't have to do anything."

"Alright… be careful Edward."

"I will."

I'm coming Bella. I'm going to get you home

_Authors Note:_

_I know nothing about Washington. Lol._

_PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!_

_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._

_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise. =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. But I do own an iPod Touch that's helping me with this story xD._

_**BPOV**_

"Oh shut up! Enough of your crying! Would you like to get another bruise on your face? Huh," asked Tattoo guy.

I looked at him with the "of course not" face.

"Then just shut up! In less than two hours your precious little mom will be coming with our money and to take you home…"

Home. That's where I wish I were right now. I hope mom doesn't come alone. What if they try to get smart and kidnap mom too. I hope someone comes with her.

The men left me alone again in another room. This one had a window and they've taken the blindfold off me. They only had my tied up on a chair since I've been here. My ass hurts, my back hurts…what I would give to go back in time and let Edward come with me to the bathroom.

Half an hour later I began to dose off when I heard a noise outside the window. Oh no! What if it's another one of them? Fuck these assholes… they could've at least put blinds. It was then when I saw the forehead of a man… His hair was poking out.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Please don't kill me…whoever you are._

Then, I saw him. Edward. What was he doing here? He found me! He found me!

"Edward," I whispered through the window. "Edward… it's okay…I'm alone"

He then stepped a bit closer to the window.

"Bella," he whispered, " Bella…I'm gonna get you out okay. Just stay calm for little bit more…"

"Please… I just want to go home," I said with tears in my eyes. I was just one step closer to being free.

"Just wait a bit okay… I'm gonna get you out. I'm gonna look for a way in okay… just wait for me."

"Okay," I said and I saw him leave and I found hope once again because he was here again.

Now it was time to wait. _Please let Edward be okay. Please. I don't want anything to happen to him._

_**EPOV**_

Bella is okay. Somewhat. At least she's breathing. It was dark though… so I couldn't exactly see her clearly. Just the moon illuminating the sky wasn't enough. Now I have to find a way in. I have to watch where I step. Bella heard me when I step on a squeaky board of the front porch of the cabin.

"I'm going out for a smoke… check up on the bitch and give her some water," said what I'm assuming is one of the kidnappers.

I quickly jump from the porch as quietly as possible and ran back towards the trees to hide behind one of them. As an ex smoker myself… I tend to wander while smoking…hopefully this guy will too… then he won't see me coming. I put on a ski mask and hid my face. Gun in check, knife, back-up knife in boot… good to go. I wait for about five minutes… and then I hear the dickhead coming towards the trees.. His back is to me and… He wants to take a piss… not going to happed buddy…Before he got the chance to unzip his pants I wrapped my arm around his neck and his struggle began.

"You wanna know something funny," I asked the guy as I put enough pressure to knock him unconscious but not enough to kill him. No. He deserves to go to prison. "It's the fact that if you would have planned this months before… you might have gotten away with it. But then I came… I don't like it when someone messes with people I care about… but it's okay. I'm getting her back. And all you're getting… prison time."

He tried to fight me off… yeah he was more muscular then me but with the right pressure in the right place… he's knocked out. He goes limp. I place handcuffs on him in case he ends up waking up and… it's more convenient to carry that then rope.

I pulled out my cell and called Phil.

"Phil I need you to come. With the car, call the cops… and step on it."

Now I head inside… the guy in there won't have any clue it's me. He'll be thinking it's dickhead coming. I open the door…

"Felix… I'm going to give the bitch water…I'll be right back," he called out from a room to the right… I follow him quietly and wait by the opened door that separated Bella and me.

_**BPOV**_

Tattoo guy came in with a cup of water

"Drink up princess," I drank the water and said, "I have to pee."

"Fine," he said as he began to untie me. He pulls me from my arm and puts a gun to my back. He did this every time I had to use the bathroom. I was ahead of him and as we turned left I saw a man in a mask with a gun in his hand. He pulled me towards him with his arm around my waist and I stiffened.

"Relax, it's just me."

I instantly relax being in his arms,

"Hide," he said and pushed me behind him. I ran for my life and hide in the bathroom… But… as I tried to run I injured my ankle in the process. Fucking heels.

EPOV

"Felix… what the…" dickhead 2 saw me and tried to point his gun at me… I hit him on his arm knocking the gun out of his arms.

He put up a fight, he knew combat. He knocked me on me feet and tried to aim for my stomach but I caught his foot, pulled and he fell. I punched and punched and punched him on his face. He was drowsy and I took the opportunity and ran towards Bella.

"Bella come out! Hurry."

She opened the door and I pulled her arm so we could run for it but

"Ow, ow… wait, my ankle hurts," she said

"Fuck," I try to pick her up

"Hey, fucker," I heard the guy that was drowsy… Fuck that's why I tried to hurry. I lifted my head and I let Bella go, pushed her behind me and lifted my gun at the same time he did.

**_BPOV_**

Tattoo guy fired once and hit Edward but Edward shot him in the head.

I dropped to my knees and put my hands to my face… trying to erase the image I just saw. I started crying and crying when I remember Edward had been shot.

"Oh my god, Edward! Edward, Edward, please be okay."

He was lying on the ground sideways, I flipped him to his back and I unzip his coat.. I saw the bullet stuck in… was that…a Kevlar vest? I remember Hale showing these to my mom.

"Edward! Edward wake up!"

He stayed still for a bit but then he moved a bit

"Ugh… These things are so annoying."

He rose and took the vest off himself and heard a car.

"That's Phil…"

I'm going home… Finally going home. I take a look around and I climbed on Edward's lap, I lied my head on his chest and just start crying. I felt his arms wrap around me and he said.

"It's all over now Bella.

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and rode with me in the back of the car and I stayed there. In his arms.

"Let's go home Phil," said Edward

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

_So, I'm curious, how many of you read fanficiton on your computer? iTouch? Me personally? iTouch. It's more convenient xD Leave it in the review your response_

_**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! **_

_**Yes… Ghosts too…a.k.a "Anonymous." **_

_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._

_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise. =)_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! It's been like… forever! Sorry for the late update but I've been pretty busy. Hope I'll be able to upload again as soon as possible but I found some time because we were hit by a blizzard in the Northeast. We got about a foot in the area I live… I got it pretty easy but since the roads were dangerous I was stuck at home and took the opportunity to update. So, without further adieu…

**BPOV**

Seeing the bright lights in Seattle meant I was close to home. I hadn't had the best night sleep these past few nights for obvious reasons. I found it hard to keep my eyes open but I wanted to take everything in. I could have been killed. I could have never seen any of this. Felt any of the cold air. I still had on a dress. I shivered and I felt Edward start to push me off of him. I pulled him tighter, I needed to be held.

"Bella, I'm just going to give you my coat. You must be freezing," said Edward.

I nodded my head yes and let him remove his coat. He put it around me and I felt so much better. I laid my head back on his chest and starred out the window.

"I know you're tired but… we'll be home in less then 10 minutes. You think you can wait," asked Edward.

"Yeah." I could barely speak. I was so tired. I can't wait to see my mom, dad, even Carlisle, Esme, and Jess. And my bed, God how I missed my bed so much. But most importantly, a shower.

About 10 minutes later I saw the gates to my home. Phil pulled up at the front steps and Edward helped me out of the car. Edward opened the door…

"Mom," I yelled. "Dad?"

Down the right side steps my mom came running down and then followed by my dad.

"Baby? Bella," my mom yelled and ran to me.

"Mom!" we hug each other and I broke down. "I'm home"

"You're home."

"Princess, we missed you so much," said my dad and hugged both my mom and I.

"I missed you too."

"Oh sweety I'm so glad you're alright," said my mom.

"I am. I'm just tired."

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"Renee, I think it's best we leave Bella and let her rest. She must be so tired. Right, Princess?"

"Yes, you're right Charlie. Go to bed sweetheart. You let like the walking dead," she said trying to lighten the mood. "Edward, Phil, thank you. The both of you saved my little baby. What happened?"

I wanted to know as well so I sat on the couch and listened before I headed up to my room.

"We were able to spare the money and disarm the men. There were two of them and we let the police handle them. We left so… Miss. Swan will need to go to the station to give her statement as soon as possible," said Edward.

"Yes, alright. Thank you again Edward," said my mom.

"Mrs. Swan, please don't thank me. It was my fault Miss. Swan was in this mess in the first place," said Edward.

"He's right Renee… Our Princess wouldn't have been in that position if I weren't for him being careless," said my Dad.

"Daddy, no. It's not Cullen's fault. It's mine. I should have listened to him,"

"No. This is no ones fault. Now enough of this. My baby needs to rest," said my mom.

I got up off the couch and give my mom a good night hug.

"Mom, you think… You think it would be okay if he… I mean, Cullen could come with me? I just, I just… I don't want to be alone in case something happens."

"You know he has a first name you know? But yes… I understand. Edward please accompany my daughter."

"Yes, Mrs. Swan."

Edward and I headed upstairs towards my room together. I opened the door and walked in. _Man, how I missed this room. _

"Just grab a seat… I'm going to take a shower first," I say.

Edward nods his head and takes a seat on my bed. I reach towards the TV remote and give it to him.

"You can watch something while I'm showering." I say and I head towards the bathroom.

I close the door and I head towards the mirror and look at myself and say damn I have bags under my eyes I look horrible I look hideous. I run towards the weight scale and weight myself. Who knows how much I gained. All those assholes fed me were junk food.

106lbs. That's what the scale read. Before I was kidnapped I weighted 104. Not working out messed up everything. I couldn't even throw up. I can't do it now. Not with Edward in my room and he would try to stop me. Maybe when he sleeps tonight.

I have to hurry up now or else he would suspect something.

I finish my shower and I completely forgot to bring my pj's. Oh well. No I have to walk out with just my bathrobe on. I walk out and I get my pj's.

"I'll be right out," I say.

Putting on my slip… Let's have a little fun with Edward. _Cue the evil laugh! _

I leave the bathroom and I see Edward is now on the couch in front of my balcony doors.

"Hi," I say and walk towards my vanity table and sit down. I pick up my hairbrush and start brushing my hair. Edward gets up and walks over and stands behind me with his hands in his pockets. Still wearing the clothes we came back in. I completely forgot.

"Aren't you cold," asks Edward.

I look at him through my mirror.

"No. Besides, after I'm done blow drying my hair I'm getting into bed."

"Bella, I'll be here until you fall asleep. It's not appropriate for me to stay here at night."

"Edward, it's not like we're going to do anything."

"True. But we need to keep our distance."

I get up and take Edwards hands in mine. And look up to look him in his eyes.

"Edward, I just want to say thank you. And… I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for…"

"No… there is. I was going to ditch you that night so you could get fired…" I started to look down at my feet because of how ashamed I felt.

Edward dropped one of my to put it on my face and lifted my chin up to look at him in the eye and then placed his palm on my cheek.

"I figured it was what you were trying to do. Bella, you have to understand… there are people that want to hurt you and your family. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be around for a long time. Please just do me a favor and do what we ask you to do for your safety. "

"I will. I promise. Can I ask something you something?"

"Sure Bella."

"When you jumped in front of that bullet… what if you hadn't been wearing that vest? Would you have still taken that bullet that was meant for me," I ask him.

"Of course I would've taken that bullet even without the vest," he said a bit insulted that I asked that question.

"You're right, you probably wouldn't have wanted to be fired."

"Bella… I have feelings for you. Feelings I should not have because they'd only get in the way of me protecting you. "

"Edward…" I started to say.

"No, Bella… it's time for you to go to bed. You've had a long day. Tomorrow we have a lot to do. We have to get you ankle checked out, go to the police station, and maybe see a therapist."

"Edward..." I pull him closer and he seems to be a bit hesitant. I reach to my tiptoes and my lips catch his lips. I feel Edward put his hands around my waist and he kisses me back. We're like this for a couple of seconds before he pulls away.

I put my hand on his check.

"Bella, this can't be. We can't be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because look at you. Look at me. I can't give you a life like the one you have now."

"Look Edward I don't need excuses. I'm a big girl. I get it you're repulsed by me. I would be too if I were you."

"No.. you're misunderstanding things."

"No I'm not Edward… Just get out.."

"Bella.." he tries to explain himself but I look so ugly. I'm fat. It's always because I'm fat.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT EDWARD!" I yell at him. Thank God my parent's room and mine are far away so they don't have to hear this. Edward leaves and I now I have to wait till he goes to sleep so I can go to the kitchen. I know I'll feel better once I eat and then get it all out of my system. He can go fuck himself. Him and every man in this world. They're all the same.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So here is the link towards Bella's slip… warning! 18 and over xD. Or enter at your own risk. Lmfao.**_

_** us-main-nav/nightwear/slips-babydolls/info/joseline-slip~black**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**_

_**Yes… Ghosts too…a.k.a "Anonymous." Hehe. ^.^**_

_Leave comments on what you think I should improve. Please give your honest thoughts. Even if you hate it…please don't be rude. I don't mind you critiquing but as long as it's in a civil manner. Thanks for reading. I'll post soon._

_P.S: Have to get the boring stuff out of the way. We'll get to the juicy stuff soon. Promise. =)_


End file.
